


Children Of Tumult

by nhasablog



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: T'Challa watches Shuri and Peter interact.





	Children Of Tumult

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Sometimes T’Challa looked at Shuri and felt himself close to tears. Sometimes he even allowed himself a moment to weep; crying for her innocence which had been ripped away when she heard of their father’s death, and then more violently when aliens attacked Wakanda and they had to fight for their lives.

Shuri wasn’t a stranger to danger. She was the princess, the main inventor, and probably the smartest person in the entire country. She knew what was at stake, but T’Challa merely wished she could’ve been a child for a little longer.

He sometimes caught Tony Stark watching Shuri as well. Watching her interact with Peter Parker, which then led to the realization that Tony was actually watching Peter. Lamenting his lack of a calm life. How he never had a choice, really.

They were children of tumult. Children of war. In a way, they had failed them both.

But sometimes, in the quiet hours when the palace was crowded but people were recovering. Recharging by interacting, he watched Shuri conversing with Peter. Laughing with Peter, whose humor was so very similar to her own. Children of technology and inside jokes that people who didn’t spend time online didn’t always understand. Two people whom T’Challa was certain would lead the world when he and the others were gone.

And sometimes he watched them be silly together and had to smile. It was his younger sister’s insistence on messing with him that told him she’d be fine. She was still fine, despite it all.

She had now turned her attention to the boy who shared her age, looking smug as Peter fawned over an invention she hadn’t bothered to show T’Challa yet. He wasn’t stupid enough to think its small size meant it wasn’t dangerous or important, but he trusted Shuri to know what she was doing when she handed it over to Peter, who was gripping it so carefully T’Challa feared he’d drop it.

“What does it do?” he heard him say, probably for the tenth time that day. That boy didn’t seem to ever tire of seeing Shuri’s inventions.

“Can you guess?” Shuri didn’t usually ask this, but Parker was clever. Probably the most clever boy T’Challa had met, so Shuri most likely wanted to hear his theory, even if it might be wrong.

Whatever he said was lost to T’Challa, who technically had guests to host and couldn’t spend all night observing the young ones, as much as he wanted to. But he would sometimes throw glances at them, watching them laugh, watching Peter laugh and recoil as Shuri demonstrated her invention by placing the vibrating thing against his neck, if only for a moment. Watching her grin and ask if Peter was sensitive, which the kid had no way of denying now.

T’Challa smiled then, as Shuri reached out to poke at his ribs only to get the same treatment back since Peter was comfortable enough to retaliate. He watched them mess around as teens their age should, and he knew they would be okay.


End file.
